Deadpool x Wolverine
by Enigma.booster
Summary: So I made this because when I searched for something like this a Deadpool and Wolverine story I got nothing so I made a story where Deadpool and Wolverine are gay and getting together.
1. Chapter 1

Wolverine was on the Internet seeing it's vast majority of websites and finds that there is a dating site for mutants and sets up an account and finds a nice guy that Logan liked chatting to and the mutant from the other side typed," Hey we should meet up sometime maybe when your free?" Logan wanted to meet this person and decided to say ok and they aranged to meet on Sunday in the forest and it was Monday so Logan had a full week to look good and well outfitted for meeting this person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days went by...

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Logan had been ready for a while and was waiting in the exact spot they had planned on. He got a text from a unidentified number and it said,"sorry I'm late give me a minute I'll be there in a flash!" Logan had high hopes for the next few minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan was tired and was thinking about leaving but then out of no where came a voice that sounded very familiar,"Wolfy it's me how are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Where we left off last time wasn't on a good note was it now"said a tender voice that sound like it came from a mad man. Wolverine then spoke,"Who is there!" The voice than spoke ," Well Logan that's not how you treat your brother Deadpool now do you." Wolverine was in shock with a thought in his head that he wasn't sure to go with or without in his daily life." Wade what the hell are you doing here!" Deadpool then said," I could ask you the same question!?" Wolverine stood there trying to think of his next move: should I tell him why I'm here? Is he the person I'm looking for? He is my type but foolish! This is strange. He said with a calm voice," Are you here to meet somebody?" Deadpool answered with a tender notion," Yes have you seen someone around here with black hair and little bits of body hair everywhere?" Deadpool's thoughts: I think Wolfy here is my date but I gotta ease him into or his he easing me? (In a high pitched deadpool thought) very peculiar indeed. Wolverine thought to himself:ok my move was to bring a question into words to open to a conversation about the person he's looking for, and it sounds like me. Wolverine asked," Hey wade did you meet your person on a type of I don't know website?" Deadpool replied slowly," yes me and this specific person have loads in common but they're a mutant I'm a mutant they like me I like them" Wolverine said sarcastically," Well wade you might be here for a while if you don't look in front of you now." Deadpool looked around and said,"Where?" Wolverine said," in front of you." "Where?" "In front of you!" Deadpool said," well all I see in front of me is... (stops mid sentence) ohhhhh" Wolverine said,"yeah ya could found that out earlier. Come on I'll take you out for a drink." (Deadpool follows him and we will continue another time)

Writer's comments

So Deadpool and Wolverine are going on a kinda date what happens next we shall see. Please like, follow, favorite my story I'm new as of now please feel free to comment on what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

(We left off on," Come on Wade I'll take you out for a drink" sorry I haven't posted for a while just moved but let's go)

Wolverine thoughts: OK I had made reservations for PJ Clarkes to hold down a table so I gotta get him to get over there and by the looks of it he just to a cab here I shold drive him there. Wolverine got on his motorcycle and said," hop on let's go!" Deadpool asked ,"Where are going?" Wolverine replied," It's a surprise!" Deadpool smiled and got on and they were about 15 minutes out and Deadpool was bored he than said," how much longer?" Wolverine said back," It's about a block away."(sorry forgot to say we fast forward) Deadpool said in a sarcastic tone,"Uuuuugggghhhhhh!" Wolverine thoughts: Jeez can't Wade wait for a minute mean like it's right there but he is my date so better find the best out of it. "We're here!" Deadpool said," Finally (looks around) Where are we?" "Were eating here at PJ Clarkes come on I've got reserved seats." Deadpool nodded and smiled as well as walked in with Wolverine and sat down. The scene is a dinner table with a candle with 2 silver plates for food." I've got to hand it to ya wolfy you really out done yourself!" Wolverine blushed and asked for a waiter. The waiter then spoke,"What would you gentlemen like this evening?" Wolverine said," How about the salmon with a hint of lemon." Deadpool said," ooh this is a tough one. Oh lordy. So many options. What's it gonna be. Putting in full concentration! Ahhhhhhhh(stops mid scream) yes I'll have barbecued shrimp with ginger and lime please." "very good sir. We'll have that out for you shortly. " Deadpool and Wolverine in unison,"Thank you" Deadpool yelled," Jinx!" Wolverine signaled the waiter because he foresaw this very moment, the waiter said," Logan Logan Logan." Deadpool then said," Well played wolfy well played indeed." Wolverine after words uttered," What's your biggest goal in life currently?" Deadpool smiled and also chuckled and said," oh I see what's going on OK then we'll I'd say (he clenched both of his fists and squinted his eyes) BLOODY MURDER TO MY ENIMES or who ever I'm gonna k word next howeek about you? Wolverine was wide eyed and was thinking why he said k word instead of kill. " I'm not sure I'm just a drifter looking on a lake path of life slowly going down." Deadpool said," Well OK " "What I thought you would laugh or something." (Slowly) " ha..." the food arrived and was placed on then silver plates. Both of them remember what they were doing and got back into romance but we'll see what happens next next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The food had just got there and Deadpool and Wolverine were on a date. Deadpool said," Oh wolfy you charmer paying for food!" Wait what! Wolverine replied. Deadpool wooooed a little then fell on the floor. Wolverine thoughts: Jeez Wade maybe I can take back to my house but ill have to be subtle... "Come on Wade I'll take you home." Deadpool secretly faked it and smiled a little. Wolverine thoughts: Nailed it. He took care of the bill and drove Deadpool and himself home.

Alright wade you will go on the couch and for me the bed. Deadpool had some ideas on sneaking into Wolverines room and doing what people do on dates (undertale reference) But instead stayed on the couch and quietly went to bed. Wolverine being the bad ass he is, he stepped out into the night walking around and doing xmen stuff. When he finally came back Deadpool was gone. He yelled ,"Wade! Wade!" Only no responce. He looked around and found him no where to be found. Wolverine went out looking for his boyfriend (sorta) and came back an hour before sunrise.

He went into his room only to find Deadpool was in the bed the whole time. Wolverine gave a small chuckle and thought to himself this guy is gonna be the death of me. He had a bed meant for 2 people or more and Deadpool was on 1 side not on Wolverine's side, so Wolverine layer down and fell asleep carefully inching closer to Deadpool in the night.

Author thoughts: well that ended nicely. I relied I hadn't made a new chapter in a while so here it is sorry it took so long. Please tell me any suggestions like finally separating these into paragraphs so yeah see ya next time. (When ever that may be :P)


End file.
